


A New Start For Lee Felix & His Best Friends

by Entwined94



Category: Multi-Fandom, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), background character suicide, toxic ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwined94/pseuds/Entwined94
Summary: Felix is moving for college with his kids and his best friends Renjun and Chenle. All they hope for is the kids happiness and a new start for them all. Maybe moving countries isn’t a good idea, maybe it is. They’ll soon find out if it was or wasn’t but no matter what the outcome to their decision is they’d stick together through it all and have each other’s backs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is moving for college with his kids and his best friends Renjun and Chenle. All they hope for is the kids happiness and a new start for them all. Maybe moving countries isn’t a good idea, maybe it is. They’ll soon find out if it was or wasn’t but no matter what the outcome to their decision is they’d stick together through it all and have each other’s backs.

Felix wasn’t prepared for the heartbreaking events that would take place this year. He didn’t expect to lose Joseph one of his best friends or for his life to get completely turned upside down from the events that followed. 

He was hurting in more ways then one but he had to put a smile on his face and be as strong and collected as he could be because he had become a legal guardian to Jospeh’s daughter and son. It would’ve probably been extremely difficult if he didn’t have his best friends there to help him through it all, especially Renjun and Chenle.

So to people that didn’t know him or his group of friends, they probably would’ve thought them crazy for moving to another country away from family and all they ever knew.

But it was necessary since Felix was trying to get as far away from where they were as soon as possible and moving to another country for his second year of college to a school he actually really wanted to go to seemed like a perfect plan.

You see Felix and Renjun had wanted to apply to this college their first year and Chenle decided he would transfer to a high school near them if they got accepted so they’d all be together still but Felix’s boyfriend Erik had told him not to cause he didn’t want to leave Australia so Felix didn’t apply. Renjun not wanting to leave without Felix or Chenle decided he wouldn’t apply either.

Felix was now engaged to Erik and he figured his fiancé would probably at least consider moving so Him, Renjun and Chenle had applied to it months ago before Joseph’s car accident, before Joseph’s kids lost their father and then a mere month later their mother.

It was a college Felix and Renjun actually really wanted to go to for dance and theater, Chenle applied to it because he wanted to be with his two best friends and the school seemed like an amazing choice for music once he actually looked into it.

The bonus to them attending the college was if they got into it they’d all be reunited with another one of their best friends, Lee Jeno.

They hadn’t seen Jeno in a year because he didn’t show up for the last get together between all families, but he stayed in touch through texts, calls, FaceTime and messages and so did everyone else that they had became best friends with through their parents when they were little.

Renjun and Chenle happened to be the closest with Felix because they had their parents agree to let them move to Australia with Felix and his family during his 9th year since he wasn’t making any new friends and all his old school friends would ignore him.

Him telling them he was basically all alone when he didn’t have Erik around him was what had pushed them towards the decision. When they both showed up right before his break in late June and saw Felix returned to his sunshine self they had knew they made the right decision.

So applying to the college made Felix so happy with the thought of possibly getting accepted.

However after he had already sent in his application he started to feel a little scared cause if he did get accepted he wasn’t 100% sure he’d be able to convince Erik to go with him and as much as he wanted to he would never choose the school over his fiancé so it would feel so disappointing to get accepted and not go.

He got the acceptance letter a week before Joseph’s wreck. Not caring to have a discussion about it while he was mourning and trying to help Joseph’s widow with the kids as much as he could he’d decided to just wait a month before bringing it up to Erik.

By the time the month came around another tragic event happened and he was put as the legal guardian of 5 year old Isabella Lee and her 2 month old brother Naruto Lee. Putting the college discussion at the very back of his mind.

Bringing both kids into his shared apartment with his fiancé did put a strain on their relationship but they loved each other and he figured they were just still getting used to the big change to their lives.

Erik would help with the kids when Renjun, Chenle or Felix’s parents couldn’t or when Felix needed to get Bella’s meds or groceries for the apartment.

Felix had been so busy with his part time job, trying to take care of the apartment and both kids that he hadn’t noticed Bella behaving differently, it wasn’t till a month later when Renjun and Chenle pointed it out to him that he decided he was gonna talk with her.

When he was finally able to get her to tell him why she had been acting differently, he was beyond pissed and blamed himself for not seeing his fiancé for what he was. A piece of shit.

Yeah Erik would get mad with him, say hurtful things, make him believe he wasn’t worth loving and sometimes his anger would escalate and he’d put his hands on Felix.

He had started to be that way a year or so into their relationship. But Felix had never seen him lose his cool or get angry with anyone else so he figured Erik would only ever hit him.

Bella told Felix that Erik would get mad when Felix wasn’t there with them and if she was being to loud or annoying for him he’d hit her. When she showed him the bruises is when Felix lost it. He decided the best way to handle the situation was to get the police involved so he did.

Erik wasn’t at his job when the cops showed up. He had gotten out early so he showed up at their shared apartment when Felix had just finished putting all of his belongings in trash bags. Hearing Felix tell him it was over and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with him ever again had pissed him off so he attacked Felix.

Felix normally would’ve just let him hit him but after what Erik had done to Bella he didn’t just take it, he fought back and had done just as much damage to Erik as he was doing to him. It was when Felix heard Bella scream cause she had walked in from hearing all the noise, that he took his focus off Erik.

Erik managed to throw Felix to the ground, got on top of him and screamed he wouldn’t just let Felix go and if he couldn’t have him then no one could. Then proceeded to strangle Felix, Felix was close to losing consciousness when Renjun barged into the apartment with Chenle and tackled him off Felix.

The police showed up not so long later and arrested Erik.

Felix was beyond pissed with himself but was glad to be done with Erik, he filed charges and a restraining order. All the love he had towards Erik vanished when he’d found out Erik put his hands on Bella.

Felix waisted 5 years with the dude but he luckily ended it a year before the wedding was supposed to take place and before he would’ve become husbands with the bastard. He just hoped he’d stay the hell out of their lives.

They were exhausted from everything that had happened in the past few months but they were ready to move forward and keep a positive attitude towards their new start in life.

They had already told their families everything and were told to call if they needed anything. Felix’s mom even told them to let her know when they were settled so she could go for a week or so to help with the kids and make some home made meals for them.

But before they were to leave they knew they would have to get a hold of the rest of their friends and let them know everything that has happened and tell them where they were going.

Renjun was the first to call, he chose to call Yuta and Lucas to let them know about everything that had happened. Yuta was quick to say he was getting packed then on a plane and would see them in Australia to help them pack. Lucas simply told him he’d see them soon then hung up.

Felix was the next to call the next person who happened to be roommates with 3 other friends of theirs. Once Johnny answered and listened to everything that had happened, he told Felix he’d let his roommates know everything then they’d all get on a plane to Korea and try and look for a place near the school they’d be attending soon that was big enough for everyone.

Chenle was supposed to call the last of their friends to let them know. He let Jeongin know everything even told him he couldn’t wait to visit him since he knew Innie lived a few towns away from where they would be attending college, Innie was quick to tell Chenle he couldn’t wait and that he’d see them soon. 

Finally it was time for Chenle to tell Jeno but he didn’t call him instead he decided they’d just surprise him and see him freak out once he saw them at his school.

They still had 3 more friends that they needed to inform but they figured they’d tell them in person. Besides they would see them soon anyways since they lived in the town they were moving too. Plus they weren’t really sure how Jae or Eric would react and if they called and told Wonpil he’d definitely tell Jae. So they’d just wait till they saw them.

  
Yuta didn’t lie, he packed his suitcases and got on the next flight from Japan to Australia. Once his plane had landed he got into a taxi and drove straight to Felix’s apartment.  


Renjun and Chenle had already finished packing their suitcases since they would come back later to empty out their apartment, probably when school was on break.  


Felix never wanting to come back to the apartment which was a floor above Renjun’s and Chenle’s apartment decided he’d donate all the furniture. He only packed a little bit of clothes that he really liked and left the rest to be donated.  


He packed the kids belongings and then they left to stop at Felix’s Parents house so he could leave his Mom the key to his old apartment so she could have people go in and take everything to be donated for him.

Once they all said their goodbyes to Felix’s family they left for the airport looking forward to their new beginning.  


None of them were sure of how anything would go but they knew they had each other and soon enough they would have all their best friends there for them as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Lee was a close friend of Felix’s that eventually became friends with the rest of Felix’s group but he got close to Renjun and Chenle more when they moved to live with Felix. He was 5 years older then Felix and I will tell more about their friendship later in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Mention of Suicide

It’d been a month since everyone moved to Korea. They still hadn’t found an apartment close to the school that was big enough instead they found something a good 40 minutes or so away from their college but it would do for now.

Since they had been so busy with getting situated in the apartment, focusing on the kids and trying to help both of them adjust to the move, they didn’t register for their classes at the school yet. So they woke up early that morning to do just that.

There was still another 2 weeks till school started and Felix was trying to keep a positive attitude towards finding something closer to move in to before school started but if it happened to be after it started then so be it.

Felix, Renjun and Chenle had just finished signing up for their classes, they were late but luckily there was still openings in the main classes they wanted and they’d get their schedules the next week.

They were able to meet a Professor Kim that told them it would be his first year working there. They didn’t really believe he was a Professor because of how young he was but it turned out he was just extremely smart and finished schooling pretty young. He then showed them his classroom then gave them a tour of the campus. He was really nice and they even told him about what classes they’d signed up for and things they liked to do and he told them things as well.

Felix was extremely quiet compared to Renjun and Chenle and seemed to be guarded so Mr. Kim had asked if he was okay? Felix being caught off guard simply replied with a yes. But Renjun feeling like they could trust the teacher told him about everything that had happened in the past few months.

The teacher was very kind listening to them, even telling them that they could always come to him if they ever needed someone to talk to or help with anything. He even let them know if they ever wanted to take the kids out on the weekends that he could show them a nice park that he believed Bella would enjoy. 

Before parting ways from Professor Kim he gave them his number and told them that if there was ever a reason they’d have to leave a class because of an emergency with their kids to just text him and he’d get them excused from whatever classroom they were in. They thanked him then left for home.

They arrived home a good hour later cause traffic was busy and were greeted with bickering between Yuta and Johnny and an upset Bella watching them. 

Felix got annoyed that his two Hyungs were acting this way in front of Bella and was quick to tell Bella to go to Yuta and Johnny’s room. Once he saw the door close behind her he turned towards his Hyungs and made sure to raise his voice over their bickering when he said “What the hell is going on?”

They both got quiet turning to look at Felix, quickly apologized then explained to him it was just the frustration of not finding any apartments online that were closer to their school for rent that had started their bickering.

Felix understanding the situation was quick to say “That’s fine but you had Bella sitting just staring at y’all close to tears. She doesn’t understand what made y’all act this way so go apologize and let her know y’all aren’t actually mad with one another. I know y’all are really trying to find something but even if we can’t find anything we can still make it to school on time if we wake up early and leave by a certain time. As long as we are all there for each other I don’t really mind how far we are from school right now so stop stressing about it, it does y’all absolutely no good but make y’all frustrated and annoying so stop. We’ll manage things how they are for now so try now to worry anymore.”

They both were quick to nod then head to their room to apologize and talk to Bella. They hadn’t even realized Bella had woken up from her nap and was watching them bicker. So Felix being upset with them was completely understandable, they knew how protective of the kids he was especially since everything that had happened with his ex.

They also knew Felix was always trying to keep a smile on Bella’s face and keep her happy, if she ever got upset because of something any of the guys did Felix would give whoever made her upset an earful and then make them go apologize to her. Everyone knew he still blamed himself for everything that happened with his ex towards Bella so they knew he was extra protective of her and they had also became protective of her as well.  
  
You see Yuta and Johnny had knew Bella since she was a baby along with everyone else from their friend group that didn’t live in Australia. They all never actually got to spend a lot of time with her since they wouldn’t visit every year since the meet up between their families would alternate between Australia, China, Japan, Korea and America.

So they all loved and cherished her and the time they could get with her when they’d get to see her and her parents when they’d visit Australia. Them being with her for a whole month, day and night, and not just the few hours a day for a week like usual when they’d visit made them even closer to her and even more protective of her. So they made sure to apologize, explain they weren’t actually mad with each other and cheer her up.

  
While Yuta and Johnny talked to Bella, Felix decided to go change into comfy clothes and check on Naruto in his room. Once in his room he saw him asleep in his crib so Felix changed then left to the kitchen to start on a late lunch for everyone. Renjun and Chenle had went to their room to change as well then helped Felix when they were done.

They were just about done cooking when their apartment door opened and in walked the last of their roomates Mark, Youngjae, and BamBam. Youngjae rushed to the kitchen and told them “Even though it took forever BamBam and I are officially transferring to y’all’s school and while we were doing everything at the school Mark went and applied at a few jobs nearby the school. He also went around seeing if he could find any place nearby that was up for rent.” Mark and Bam were soon behind him once he was finished.

Felix smiled at them then replied with ”I’m glad y’all were able to get transferred Jae, and Mark I already told you that you didn’t need to get a job, none of you do. I can afford where ever we move to and everything we need. Y’all came this way to be here for me and help me the least I can do is pay for the living expenses and anything else necessary. So don’t worry to much.”

“Oh My Sweet Little Yongbokkie, I know you could afford it and the rest of us could as well. We all have parents that are rich and we all saved up money, now technically you are the richest out of us all if we take away our parents money but we’d never have you pay for everything on your own. Besides I love having a job, it gives me something to do. Plus I already had an interview with the Owner of a Cafe I applied to, he was a nice old man and I think I’d enjoy it if I got the job there.” Mark responded.

“I hate that name. But okay, since it seems like you aren’t gonna budge then I guess I’ll drop it besides if it’s really something you look forward to then who am I to rain on your parade. So I hope you get the job you want and wish you all the luck in the world My Sweet Marky Pooh.” Felix said back with a smirk

“You just had to ruin it with that name.” Mark said with a chuckle, Felix just smiled big and said “You started it.”

“Can one of you go get our precious Bella and the two dumb, dumbs from their room? The food will be done soon so I’m gonna start to set the table while Chenle and Felix finish the food.” Renjun asked, Bam was quick to say yes then head off to the room to fetch them. Mark and Youngjae helped Renjun with the table and soon everyone was sitting down to eat.

That evening they were to call the remaining friends from their group to tell them they were in Korea. The only one of the three to get a call would be Eric.

Felix expected yelling or a barrage of questions once he told Eric they were living in Korea now and the area they were living. But all Eric asked was “Does Jae and Pil know?” when Felix responded with not yet he simply said “I’m going to pick up Jaehyung and Wonpil then I’ll be at y’all’s place in about an hour or so. We will talk about everything once there. Also text me the address of the apartment you’re staying at.” he didn’t even wait for Felix’s response before hanging up.

Renjun was the first to ask “What happened? There wasn’t enough dialogue from you for me to get what happened during that call. Did he take it well? Why didn’t you explain everything to him?” Mark was quick to add “I’m with Renjun here. The only things you said was “Hey Hyung, so here’s some good news for you. We’ve moved to Korea now and the apartment we’re renting is about 45 minutes from your work place. Exciting right?” and “Not yet.” and to be honest I didn’t hear any yelling from the other line so I’m kinda confused?”

The rest nodded along with what was said and all Felix could do was laugh. When he finished he responded to them with “To be completely honest with you, I don’t even know what happened myself. Just like y’all I expected some yelling especially when I ended my dialogue with “Exciting right?” in the most sarcastic way possible. The only question was if I had told Jae or Pil yet and when I said not yet he said he’s picking them up then heading this way and for me to text him the address to our apartment. He didn’t even let me explain anything before hanging up. But you wanna know what the most hilarious thing about this is?”

They all got confused by Felix but Yuta decided to ask “What’s the most hilarious thing about this?”

Felix turned to him with the biggest smile on his face and replied with “I said we moved to Korea but he probably thinks I’m only talking about Renjun, Chenle and Me. They are gonna show up and be completely surprised to see Yuta, Johnny, Mark, Youngjae, BamBam, Bella and Naruto. Plus Eric doesn’t know we’ll be attending his work place once school starts.”

When Felix finished everyone busted out laughing and Renjun was the first to stop just to say “We shouldn’t let him in on us attending his school. That way if we get him as a teacher we can surprise him in class.” Chenle, Youngjae and BamBam were quick to shake there heads yes to Renjun’s plan, Felix felt kinda bad but agreed none the less.

Since it would take some time till the three friends showed up, Felix decided to clean up the living room and have Chenle and Renjun clean the kitchen. He sent Yuta and Johnny to their shared room and Mark, Youngjae and BamBam to their shared room so they could clean up their rooms. Bella went to Felix, hers and her brothers shared room to clean what she could. Felix thought it was cute and sweet how she wanted to help so he let her, he’d clean what she couldn’t later.

It had been a good hour and a half later when there was a knock on their apartment door. Felix sent everyone but Renjun and Chenle to their rooms so that way they could tell their friends so they wouldn’t be extremely shocked to see everyone there in the living room.

Felix opened the door with a smile and was not surprised to be tackled in a hug by Pil. Jae and Eric both waited for the hug to be over before they both gave Felix a hug of their own. Felix was happy to see his Hyungs still so caring towards him and was quick to take them to the living room where Pil tackled both Renjun and Chenle in a hug as well. When the hugs were all done, Felix told his Hyungs to take a seat.

But before anything could be explained Naruto started to cry from Felix’s room.

To say Eric, Jae and Wonpil were surprised would be an understatement but they weren’t nearly as shocked when they saw two bedroom doors fly open and see Mark, Youngjae, BamBam, Yuta and Johnny running towards Felix’s room but Felix, Renjun and Chenle had already beat them to it.

Felix was the one to pick Naruto up and get him to calm down. He was hungry and needed a diaper change so he changed his diaper while Mark went to make a bottle for him. Eric and Jae and Wonpil just stayed quiet while they watched their friends taking care of the baby.

When the baby was content with his bottle in Felix’s arms Jae was the one to break the silence and ask “Would one of you like to explain who the baby belongs to and what the hell is going on?”

Felix was the one to say “Well he belongs to me” and before he could continue on with his explanation Eric said “You have a baby and didn’t tell us?”

Felix turned towards Eric with an unimpressed look and said “Actually if you’d had let me continue I would’ve explained that he isn’t my birth son but I am his legal guardian along with Bella’s.”

The mention of Bella’s name had Pil asking “Wait, Bella? You mean Joeseph’s Bella?” Felix nodded then called out for Bella who ran out of Yuta and Johnny’s room and jumped onto Pil’s lap. Wonpil didn’t hesitate to hug her close and start rambling on about how he missed his Bells and was looking forward to their next visit to see her but was glad he could now visit her more often, Jae and Eric both agreed and gave her hugs as well.

It was after they had finished loving on Bella and settled into the couch with Bella between Jae and Pil that Eric asked Felix why he had legal guardianship of Bella and the little boy?

Felix not wanting to upset Bella was quick to ask Bella if she wanted to go play in the room while they talked? She didn’t want to leave Pil so she said she wanted to stay, so both Pil and Jae both cuddled up to her. Felix nodded then looked at Eric, Jae and Pil and said “As you 3 already know Joseph died in a car accident 3 months ago.”

They all nodded and he continued “As you all know Joseph and Olivia had mental health problems they’d met in a hospital, fell in love then when they were both better and released from the hospital they had helped each other and continue to work on their mental health together.”

“When Bella was born Joseph helped Olivia through everything after giving birth the same thing happened when Naruto was born. But Joseph died a month after he was born so I had stepped in to help Olivia when I could. I didn’t know her mental state was deteriorating, she was so good at hiding how bad her depression had got that I was to late to save her and almost to late to save Bells and Naruto.”

“You see when Joseph died I would go over to Olivia’s and help with the kids, I’d cook and spend time with her and the kids. The whole time of me being there she would look sad every now and then but she’d interact with me and laugh and smile too so I didn’t think anything was really wrong, I just thought she was still mourning like the rest of us.”

“But 2 months ago I got a call from Bella, she had managed to get her moms phone and call me. She started to tell me how her mom was acting really weird and telling her that they would all be with their daddy soon and none of them would ever have to be sad ever again.”

Bella had started to cry so Felix stopped and handed Naruto to Renjun while he grabbed Bella and held her to him. When she had calmed down he asked if she’d like to go to their room and watch a movie. She was quick to nod and so he carried her to their bedroom and got her comfy under their blankets. He put on My Little Pony and then gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Once back in the living room he sat down and continued “Before I could say anything to Bells, her mom had found her with the phone and took it then told me “Oh Felix you don’t have to worry about us anymore, we’ll all be together with Joseph real soon.” then she hung up.”

“When she told me that I freaked, left my job and took off straight to their apartment. I called the cops and told them what I was told. It didn’t take me long to get there and get through their apartment door. But that’s also when I heard crying.”

“I went into the master bedroom and heard the bathroom water on and Naruto’s crying. It was locked so I busted open the door and found Bella in the tub and Naruto was on the floor. Olivia was fighting with Bella trying to keep her under the water but I was quick to tackle her and pick Bella up out of the water. Luckily she hadn’t been under long and I was able to get her to cough up what water she had swallowed. I was quick to pick up Naruto then grab a towel and wrap Bella up.”

“Olivia just cried then she got up and I should’ve noticed she had something in her hands but I didn’t and the next thing I know she slits both wrists in front of me and the kids then just sits across from us on the floor against the wall. I covered Bella’s eyes and got up with both the kids and quickly set them on the bed in the room that’s when the cops came storming in with paramedics.”

“I sent them to the restroom but apparently Olivia had stabbed her thighs multiple times when we had left the restroom. They had took her in an ambulance but when we got to the hospital we were told she lost to much blood and they weren’t able to save her. So I got legal guardianship for both kids since I was who their parents had left them to.”

The were all crying by the time Felix finished talking about everything that happened with Olivia. Jae was the first to get up and grab Felix to give a hug to. He then said “Don’t blame yourself when it comes to what happened with Olivia, mental illnesses are very hard on people and some people can hide when they’re having a very hard time with their mental state.”

“You not realizing she was breaking is not surprising especially since Joseph had told all of us she would hide when things would get bad with her before. She was sick and needed help but sadly she was too far gone to ask for it and to good at hiding it for any of us to realize and get her the help she needed. I feel extremely sad that we weren’t able to help her but she’s at peace now and with Joseph. So us all being here for the kids is all that any of us can do and when they are old enough we’ll tell them all the memories we have with their Mom and Dad.”

Felix was quick to hug Jae back and finally let all the tears he had been holding in out, the rest of the guys were quick to join the hug and surround Felix with all the love they could.

Felix really wanted to just stay like that forever in between all his best friends being hugged and loved on but he knew he still had more things to tell Eric, Jae and Pil. So Felix reluctantly pulled away and said “There is still more I have to tell you guys.”

Pil was the one to respond with “We’re here and ain’t going anywhere so you can take however long you need to tell us, we won’t rush you Lixie.”


End file.
